The electrical system in an offshore wind power plant (also commonly referred to as a wind farm) and its connection to the main power grid pose technical challenges with regard to overall system cost. The electrical system of a typical large-scale offshore wind power plant consists of wind turbine generators with associated converters and step-up transformers, a medium voltage collection system, an offshore substation, a high voltage transmission system, and an onshore substation to interface with the main power grid. Medium voltage alternating current (AC) collection systems, typically 33-36 kV, are currently used, irrelevant of the type of wind turbine technologies utilized by the wind farm. The choice of transmission system is mainly determined by the distance from the offshore wind power plant to the onshore grid connection point. For close-to-shore wind power plants, high voltage AC (HVAC) transmission systems are used. For offshore wind power plants with long distances to shore, voltage source converter-based high voltage DC (VSC-HVDC) systems have proven technically advantageous and cost-effective over conventional HVAC solutions. For large offshore wind farms, cost reductions can be achieved by increasing the collection grid voltage from 33-36 kV AC to 66-72 kV AC. For small and close-to-shore wind farms, it might be cost effective to connect wind turbines to onshore substations directly by 66-72 kV AC cables. An alternative solution is to use a wind turbine drivetrain that produces high enough DC voltage output and transmits the DC power directly onshore with DC cables. The use of DC cables allows for large wind farm connection and significantly longer distance transmission (compared to direct AC connections) without an offshore platform. There are both technical and cost challenges for implementing direct DC connection solutions. Technically, the DC output voltages of wind turbines are limited to certain potential levels mainly due to insulation restrictions within the wind tower. Economically, higher DC transmission voltages are desirable for optimal use of cable capacities and efficient power delivery. As such, there is a need for optimal coupling between the DC wind turbines and the DC collection and transmission system.